Harry Potter and the New Marauders
by tg77ed
Summary: Harry's Seventh year, new abilities, stronger Harry and friends. Please be kind, first atempt at a fic. Will be multiple chapters. Just to let you know Starts HarryGinny ends up HarryOC
1. Chapter 1:New found abilities

Chapter 1: New found abilities.

In the distance a magnificent white tomb could be seen behind the black haired boy. He walked towards the place that he has called home for the past six years. Not really wanting to be there, not really wanting to be around anyone at the moment. He wants to be numb, not wanting to feel the loss or the emptiness of the fallen loved ones. He was responsible for death before he could even walk or talk properly. His mother and father died because of the prophecy made of him and he blamed himself for Neville Longbottom not having his parents growing up.

When he was born there was a prophecy made about him and another wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldermort, the darkest wizard in a century. Everything had fit him being the one, his parents defied Voldermort three times, born July 31st, and a very famous mark on his very forehead of a lightning bolt. If he wasn't the The Chosen One he didn't know who was.

As he made his way to his dorm room. Where he had spent the best times of his life. He has shared this room with his best mate Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom the only other person that the prophecy could have been able to fit, Seamus Finnigan, he is a decent bloke and Dean Thomas ex-boyfriend of his now ex-girlfriend Ginny. She always floods his mind even more now. A couple of hours earlier he had broke it off with her so that she wouldn't become another target for Tom Riddle. He wouldn't be able to live if she was hurt. What he would do if any of his friends were hurt.

When he entered the room he looked around. Thinking everyone is going to come up here and he thought "_I don't need this right now."_ The door all of sudden had fused and melted into the wall as if there never was a door there. For some reason he did not notice. He took inventory of his belongings which were not usually scattered throughout the dorm room. Some clothes were on Ron's bed and on Neville's bed as he were trying to get ready for the funeral. When he noticed he just waved his hand in frustration doing so all of his belongings folded them selves and took residence in his trunk. Again this event went on without him realizing it.

All Harry wanted was to be left alone. I wish I could apparate but then he heard in his thoughts from Hermione _"You can't apparate to or from Hogwarts, it is warded for our protection." _He knew in moments that people were going to come up here looking for him. He just wanted to get away from here just to be alone but he knew he had to wait for the leaving feast and the train. Oh god, the train is going to be awful. He went to lay down and his dress robes changed to his favorite pair of jeans and shirt. This did not grab his attention either.

After a few minutes of resting, he pulled out the map. He felt tears starting to form behind his eyes. Looking at the map he couldn't help thinking about Sirius. Looking at the map he saw that someone that he has a lot of love for was making her way up the steps. 2nd floor, 3rd floor soon she would be here soon. 4th and 5th he needed to leave now he didn't want to be here right now. "I would rather be at the Dursley's rather than having to face anyone right now." Then all of a sudden he felt that all to familiar feeling behind his navel pulling him.

Then the feeling had stopped, _"What the bloody hell was that."_ As everything started to become less blurry. Looking around he saw his bedroom at the Dursley's "How did I get here, I couldn't have apparated? Great now I am talking to myself. Everything is here to." Looking at his trunk and over to the window was Hedwig and her cage. _"Well I can't stay here, this will be the first place they will look for me but where can I go," _he thought to himself_. "I could go to Grimauld, no they will look there to. I know that cottage from Sirius." _Thinking that he felt that feeling again.

When it all stopped he looked around and saw a little shack. Stepping forward grasping the handle he thought, _"Might as well go in then."_ As he opened the door he was taken back by the enlargement spells that were used on this place. The wizard or witch or both had to be masters of this spell. Upon entering he was in a small foyer with hooks along the wall for jackets and coats. The other wall had a mirror and an umbrella stand. Emerging from the foyer and into the next room was rectangular in shape with a platform in the middle and the surface was padded. The floors were made either in highly polished wood or other rooms had marble. After exploring he found this house to have four bedrooms private baths in each, A kitchen that would make Mrs. Weasley jealous, a weight room, a meditation room, a pool and a library that would make Hermione go mad in trying to read it all. Coming back to the foyer he noticed the clock that stood by the front door. It had a dial on it that said hours. Underneath that was a note that read:

**_Welcome my fellow Marauders_**

**_As you know Prongs, your father developed this cottage to assist us in training for the war. Directions for this Hyper Chamber is as follows. Every hour spent on the outside will be a month in here hence twelve hours will be a year. You will not age in here. Each room has a special quality to it._**

"Well I guess I can study occlumency and legilimency. I can start some more physical training. So I will set this for twenty-four hours and spend two years training, I could do that," Harry said out loud. So he turned the dial and there was a swooshing sound and a vacuum sound.


	2. Chapter 2:Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or any other works involved with JK. Just borrowing her world.

* * *

Chapter 2:Learning

As Hermione, Ginny and Ron trekked back up to there common room, no one said a word. Ron looked at Ginny and could tell that she had been crying. Amazing considering that he is not that observant. When they reached the common room, she had flopped down on the couch in front of the fire place. Ginny began to go over what all had transpired these last few weeks. First the man of her dreams had noticed her, second she was happier than she could remember. Next was that the most powerful wizard of the light had been brought down. Lastly her happiness was taken away from her because he is doing the right thing, well that's what he thinks anyways. She looked at the fire and just screamed "AARRRGH".

Moments before the scream Ron walked in and dropped into a plush armchair while Hermione takes a seat in front of him on the rug, resting her back against the front of his legs. He thought to himself, _"we are doomed Dumbledore was the only one you-know-who was afraid of he will start attacking us at any time." _Hermione was in the same thought process, _"I can't believe I defended Snape to them, he was just a ruddy Death Eater."_ Then they were brought out of there thoughts when Ginny sat down and gave a scream.

"AARRRGH," Ginny broke the silence, "I can't believe this, there is no one to stop Voldemort now." They looked at her and Ron spoke up, "Ginny, don't say that , there is a power that he knows not… Hermione looked at Ron thinking _"Ron what are you saying Harry has not told her the prophecy yet." _He continued as if reading her mind, "well the power is me, Hermione and… you, it is all of us who fight for what is right. I am going to do what ever it takes to stop that mad man." Ron stopping not realizing when he actually stood up or when he raised his voice or when he got an audience of some of his lower classmates. He was brought out of his revere when some started to clap, he blushed and looked around and sitting fast. Hermione was staring at him in awe trying to decide if it was at that moment that she saw him as a man that she could love. She thought, _"Such conviction and love in his words and his demeanor." _Before she could say anything Ron said, "I am going to go check on Harry." "No," Ginny interrupted him, "I will go I need to talk to him about some things." "Oh, okay,"Ron replied, "tell him we are down here if he needs us for anything." Hermione looked at Ron and thought _"I could go ahead and tell him that we should be together, I have fallen for him since third year. No, I will tell him on the train or at the Burrow, just bad timing." _When she stopped babbling to herself she noticed Ron looking at her, well staring at her more like it. "Uh, Mione," _"I love it when he calls me that," _Hermione thought. "I've been thinking and it c, c, comes to my attention that you and I have been friends for six years now. Pretty good friends in those years. Well I would like your advice on something, I am… I mean to say that I fancy this girl and don't know how to really tell her." He paused and looked at her, seeing her face go from confused to nervous the straight to anger. He figured he should just come out and say it, "I'vebeeninlovewithyousince," he took a breath "thefirsttimeIseenyouonthetrain." Ron was gasping for air and then something he didn't contemplate, Hermione reached over and kissed him on the lips. Her lips were soft, like what a cloud in the sky would feel like. She was thinking, _"My god it took him long enough, I have been around him way to much. I could understand all of that first off and second he surprised her yet again today and last I understood what he just said." _She broke the intimate kiss and said, "I love you too, Ronald Bilius Weasley." Then she kissed him again.

Ginny was passing the first year dorms, she started to get nervous. Passing the third and fourth dorms, she began to walk faster. She passed the fifth year room and as she stated the steps to the sixth year floor she heard a _**pop**, "that couldn't be what that sounded like." _She reached the door and raised her hand to knock but then made a fist a pounded on the door and at the same time yelling, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" She grabbed the handle after a second or two and flung the door open. She looked around saw nothing, the bed he had slept in looked like it was never slept in and none of his stuff was there. "RON, HERMIONE GET UP HERE!" After a few moments Ron and Hermione reached the room both looking beet red and out of breath. "What is going on?" They both asked. Ginny stepping aside letting them in, "Well it looks like Harry has pulled a vanishing act on us. All of his stuff is gone. On the way up here I thought I heard someone apparate out of here, before you say it Hermione I know you can't inside of school." Hermione, always the voice of reason said, "Lets go to Professor McGonagall, and tell her what is going on, she will be able to tell us what's going on."

Entering her new office, Professor McGonagall was standing at the edge of her desk. "What is it students?" Hermione spoke first, "Harry professor, he has some how left the school, Ginny went up to talk to him and he was gone." Ginny started, "Well I got close to his room and I thought I heard someone apparate but he couldn't have, right." Ron added, "all of his stuff is gone, his trunk, Hedwig and her cage." "Well Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley please sit down. There is something I am going to tell you before I can tell you anything at all."

* * *

\The night after Albus Dumbledore Fell/

On a hillside, in a thick canopy of thick trees. Lord Voldemort's compound. Figures in black robes were cowering to an evil grunting laugh. Voldemort stared at his kneeling followers with his eyes blazing crimson started to speak, "Wormtail…" "yes, master" "Where is Severus?" "I don't know master, he was to come here after the events of last ni..." "Crucio" Voldemort said lazily, "Do not tell me things that I know you bumbling fool." "Forgive me my lord, I forgot my place," Wormtail whimpered. "We have moved forward with our cause, Dumbledore the filthy mudblood lover has fallen. Harry Potter will die by my hands soon." Voldemort said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3:Explanations

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

AN: Sorry this is short. I am stoked got over 200 hits, more than I expected. PLEASE REVIEW let me know what you think or any critiques or where you think the story should go. Anyways I will be in Minnesota next week for a weddingso I will try to write there.

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations

Ron, Hermione and Ginny was sitting in the arm chairs in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. Newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Students what I am about to tell you is not to be taken lightly nor repeated," said McGonagall.

"I promise that it is safe with me, any information you tell me will not be given away to anyone," Hermione said. "As I," said Ron and Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Well Harry Potter, does not know what I'm about to tell you. Harry is a gifted and extraordinary young wizard. Saying he comes from a good background of wizards and witches would be an understatement. From as much as I can gather, Harry did apparate, well a form of apparation. To explain, the founders put the foundation of wards and protection on this school. Each were very talented at doing so, Godric Gryffindor had created the original anti-apparation wards, in doing so he had made that he or his heir could leave and come to Hogwarts through the wards," McGonagall said.

The three were staring in disbelief, they were all thinking the same thing, _"Oh my god, Harry is Godric Gryffindor's heir, Oh Merlin!" "_So what does that mean professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well for one Mr. Potter has the privilege to go and arrive at Hogwarts through apparation. He owns the land that Hogwarts sits on. He also owns part of the school and along with several other businesses and homes across the world," McGonagall answered.

"What about when he comes of age, what will happen then?" Ginny asked.

"Well when Harry," everyone turned in their seats to look at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, "does come of age he will receive a tremendous power boost. He will also receive his full inheritance from the Potters, Blacks and Gryffindor. It is a great deal of money and assets that will come in handy in the near future."

"Rowena Ravenclaw made a prophecy to Godric Gryffindor early in the building of the school. We don't know the exact wording of it, butit will be revealed when Harry finds Godric's office and study," Albus said. "We do know that it involves Harry and another. Now we just wait for Harry to come back from where ever he is at the moment."

"So that means Harry was placed in Gryffindor because he is Gryffindor, Ha," Ron said with a smile on his face. Hermione and Ginny sitting on either side of him looked at him with mouths hanging open and said, "Duh."

"I guess that is the power he knows not," Ron said in a whisper to Hermione.

Albus spoke, "So Harry has told you the prophecy then."

"Well he has told Hermione and I, he hasn't told Ginny yet," Ron answered.

"In do time then," Albus said.

"Well , now that we have spoken, please tell Harry when you see him that we need to talk to him. It is important that we reveal everything to him and please come with him he will need your support," McGonagall ended their conversation.

"Ms. Weasley, may I have a moment before you leave, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger she will be with you in a moment. Minerva could you show them out please," Albus asked. Minerva stood and walked beside them thinking that Albus had something to say to Ginny about his death. She felt that Ginny had taken it hard at the funeral.

"Now that we are alone, I think we must have a lot to discuss I believe?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Again Please review just a word or two.

Thanks Seritha for your reviews(please anyone who reads this check out her stories they are great).

Thanks Jesp-R for your review, when I get there I hope it is believable.


	4. Chapter 4:Return

Disclaimer : No still don't own it.

AN : Hey got back from Minnesota, wedding was great. Tried to type there but could not do it cause of all of the partying. He He

To my reviewers thank you for your words and with all the readers thank you for reading but could you please leave a review it is true what I have read us writers love reviews. So please click on that button to leave a review even if it is just a couple of words.

* * *

Chapter 4:Return

Ron and Hermione are sitting in the den playing a game of wizard chest. Waiting was something that they were not a custom to doing when it came to Harry. Ginny had been scarce since they got back the day before. They continued to ask Ginny every time they see her, what was it that Dumbledore wanted? She continued to tell them it was none of their business. At the moment Ginny was in the kitchen peeling different types of vegetables, right now she was working on potatoes.

Walking down the drive was a lone figure dressed in a black robe. You could tell that this person worked out. He was broad across the chest, well defined and walked with a confidence that was not seen these last few days and looked as no one could ruin it. Approaching the house, that was titled the Burrow, this person could tell that there was only three individuals in the house at the time. One witch in the kitchen and a wizard and witch in the front room. Making his way to the front door he thought, _"I reckon that everyone is at work or searching for the "Chosen One." _

It has been one whole day since his disappearance and they all go to hysterics over it. Arthur is at work. The twins are at their shop. Molly is at 12 Grimauld Place waiting for Harry to show up.

This stranger made it to the front door checking to see if his hood was in place and reached out to the latch to open the front door, slowly clicking it and pushing the door open. A startled Ron and Hermione pulling their wands, looked up to see a figure standing in the doorway blocking the rising sun only to see his outline, not able to see his face. Ron and Hermione started yelling, "Expel…" The stranger just waved his hand and both wands were yanked out of their hands and landed in his other outstretched hand. He let out a faint laugh. He was still amused at his level of power.

Hermione was the first to act. Jumping up, running to the door and fling herself around the man giving him a hug that would rival Mrs. Weasley's bone crushing hugs. "Whoa, Mione," Harry said.

"Where have you been, you could have flooed or owled someone to let us know you were okay. We have been worried," Hermione finished.

"Yeah mate, you took off from school and everyone was worried," Ron said.

"First off, man it is good to see you guys. I will tell you where I've been in a minute. Second, hold on," Harry said as he walked over to the kitchen door and pulled it open and out fell was Ginny at his feet, "I need everyone," he pointed to Ginny and helped her up, "in here to tell you this."

"Harry we need to go to Professor McGonagall's office she needs to talk to you," Hermione said.

"In a bit I have got to tell you three where I've been the last two years," he paused to get there reaction.

"Harry did you hit your head or something, it has only been a little over twenty-four hours since you been missing," Ginny said.

"To you guys, yeah, it was a day, but to me it has been two whole years," he said and hurried with a hand in the air, " Let me finish. When I left Hogwarts. Which I still don't know how I did that." With a look at Hermione he knew that she could answer that little predicament. He proceeded to tell them about leaving and how it felt when he disappeared.

"Harry what did you do for all that time?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I trained, magic, martial arts, art of war and weight lifting. It is amazing there, going into the library and reading. You just lose yourself in the book. I would sit to read a book and wouldn't get up till I was done with it, it's like you want lose your focus. Mione you would love it," he said to her.

She lit up with a huge smile, "what did you read?"

"Well the library is divided into four sections. There is defense, healing, offence and muggle books on war and strategy. I have read the light and dark defense books and the light offence books. Of course after reading you have to practice wand movement and I've practiced defense spells for both sides, I've gotten pretty good at most of the spells," Harry said.

"Wait you said light and dark? You've been studying dark magic, Harry, you shouldn't be studying that," Hermione said.

"Yes, yes I have. I need to know what I am up against and if there is a way to get past some of these spells or even to counter some. I read in some ancient texts that all spells are not deemed light or dark that is what the new ministry has deemed them as. It is all in the way you use them." Harry said as he walked to the fireplace grabbing some floo powder. "Well we need to go to McGonagall, right?" Harry said as he tossed the powder into the fireplace. Harry stooped down and put his head into the fire and said, "Headmistress Minerva McGonagall office at Hogwarts."

* * *

The flames erupted in Minerva's office. She looked at the flames, " Mr. Potter where and how have you been? We need to talk face to face."

"Sure I will be there in a bit. I just wanted to announce that I was coming over and didn't want to startle you. I will be there in a minute." With that he disappeared from the flames.

Minerva went back to sitting at her desk looking over the task set at hand. With the school up in air, closing or staying open. The fight with Voldermort starting to become more pressing. The Order of the Phoenix being in hiatus. Her plate was definitely full to say the least.

* * *

"Well we should get going to Professor McGonagall's office I will explain more when we get back here," Harry said.

"Will we floo to her office?" asked Ron.

"No, I'll take you there, I believe I can take all of you there in a second. Let me gather some magic and your signature's, alright we can go," Harry told them. With a pull on their navels and the feeling of being sucked through a tube they were off.

Landing in the Headmistress' office, they all looked around to their new location with an awe look on their faces. McGonagall was looking at them with amazement in her eyes. She could feel the power that was radiating off of Harry. Minerva glanced at Albus' portrait and asked mentally, _"can you feel his power, it is extraordinary." "Yes, it seems that Harry has broken through some barriers that he put on himself . Harry has unlocked his latent power," _Albus thought to her.

"My friends told me, Professor McGonagall, that you would like to see me, to explain to me why I was able to leave the way I did," Harry started.

Minerva was taking back a little by him getting straight to the point. Something that was definitely not the Harry she new from six years of teaching and being his head of house. His confidence and maturity was pulsating, she could tell he was the Chosen One.

After a pause Minerva spoke, "Harry there is some things that I need to discuss with you. You by all rights in the wizarding world are the sole heir to Godric Gryffindor."

Harry was looking like a fish out of water. Out of all the things he expected to hear this was not one of things on his list of possibilities, "but that doesn't explain how I was able to leave school and it felt like I was port keying and apparating at the same time."

"That is one of your new found abilities from Godric. You are to go through some changes at the end of July," Minerva told him. She proceeded to tell him what she had told Hermione, Ginny and Ron a day ago.

Harry was looking at her with eyes wide, "you mean that I own Hogwarts and the land it sits on."

"Well technically you do, with the agreement that Godric has with the ministry the school can be used until the heir has come of age. You have a lot on your plate when you come of age," Albus spoke up.

Everyone turned around to see Albus' portrait smiling back at them with his trademark twinkle in his eye, "Harry, my friend, you have surpassed the amount of power that you had when we ventured out that evening to the cliffs. Care to explain how this is possible."

* * *

AN : I got this chapter a little longer for you I hope you like it. Next chapter will delve into Harry's stay in the cottage. 


	5. Chapter 5:Two Years

**_Disclaimer : No don't own it._**

**_AN : Hello everyone sorry for the wait on this chapter, been having a lot of hurdles to get over here latley. I have gotten a lot of hits on this story so far, I just wish I could get more reviews._**

**Chapter 5:Two Years**

Harry looked around the room and settled onto Albus' portrait. He started at the beginning, telling them about his departure from Hogwarts and from the Dursley's. Then he started about going into the cottage and its different rooms. Letting them know about the rooms inside of the cottage.

"After I started the time for the cottage, I decided that a training regiment was in order. The first few months I worked on knowledge and read as much as I could. In the library it seems, you just cannot lose your concentration. I was reading from cover to cover in hours. I found one book that I read every day, _Mastering and Centering Your Chi. _After meditating for months I awoke one morning and noticed a few things. For one, my magic core was massive, I could feel the magic flow through my veins. I could see the magic in the cottage flowing all around, even here at Hogwarts I can see and feel the wards flowing all around." Harry paused feeling a little famished and waved his hand and a tea set for five was transfigured from the papers on the desk by his hand.

Everyone took a moment of grabbing a cup of tea, scones and biscuits. "Harry Potter that was the most brilliant bit of transfiguration I have ever seen. While your attention to detail is remarkable," McGonagall said as she took a sip of the tea, "the flavor of the tea is wonderful and the scones are great as well."

"Yeah mate, this taste just like mum's," Ron said.

"Well they come from my memories and they are the best I've ever had in my life. When transfiguring things, you use your memories of how things are in reality," Harry answered McGonagall.

"So Harry, you left off at reading and meditating. What does your training involve?" Albus asked.

"Well, I would wake in the morning and swim. Then have breakfast, work out in the weight room and read while having a bit of lunch. Then I would exercise my magic. Working against myself or creating an opponent through transfiguration," Harry said.

McGonagall interrupted, "wait, you mean you transfigured an animated opponent?"

"In a sense, yes, I actually at first created it by keeping what I want it to do in mind, as in attacking me or just using defensive spells as shields and such. Now I set it to do it's worse but I still get the better of it," Harry explained.

While Harry was explaining his regiment he took a glance at Albus' portrait with a slight smirk, "I see you have gotten extremely good at occlumency, Harry. I take it as a credit to this wonderful library of yours. I believe you already have plans for this wonderful little cottage of yours right," Albus said as Harry nodded his head in the affirmative, "but I believe I will let you finish your story."

"I am sorry but this is quite unnerving. We have been talking for some time and none of these two, especially you Hermione, have asked any questions. I figured you would be interrupting with all sorts of questions," Harry inquired.

Hermione looked up to Harry, "I am taking everything in and will bombard you with questions later, humph."

"Ha ha ha ha," Harry laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything less from the brainy one of the…"

"The New Marauders," Ron piped up.

Everyone looked to Harry for any indication of an emotion for like or dislike of what his best mate had said. Knowing that his father and his best mates, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, were The Marauders.

"I like it," Ginny said, knowing this was a touchy subject for Harry.

"Here, here," Hermione said.

"Yes, I like it. Now we have to think of code names," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Joking" Harry answered, that could have ended with a _Duh._

"Anyway, yes Professor Dumbledore…" Harry began again but was interrupted, "Harry, call me Albus, we are friends and I am no longer your headmaster."

"Yes sir, Albus I do have plans for the cottage. I will need your help, Professor McGonagall, for this to work."

"Within reason you have my support and do call me Minerva outside of the school year. You have earned my respect," Minerva responded.

"Well Minerva and guys, if all goes as planned we should be able to return to school for term, especially since I can leave whenever I need too now," Harry said.

"What, you four were not planning to return to school?" Minerva said.

"No, we were not going to come back. Ginny is the new addition to our activities. The task that Harry has is more important than school. It is something that has to be done before we can take on Voldemort head on," Hermione said matter of factly.

Everyone was looking at her in gob smacked expressions. Hermione saying school was not number one on her list of top priorities was just barmy. She is top in marks at school and the one to stay on top of them on their school work. Needlessly to say everyone was looking at her and she was turning crimson after thinking about what she had said.

"Before we start, I would like to speak with Ginny in private," Harry stated

"Ok," they had all said, as Ginny nodded her head in agreement and followed Harry out the door. Minerva stood from her chair and stopped them from exiting the front door, "Harry, please use my chambers in the back."

Harry changed directions and said, "thanks." Harry entered the room and waved his hand and the door was glowing blue and it seemed to melt into the wall.

_**Inside Minerva McGonagall's bed chambers**_

"Ginny before I go any farther, we need to talk," Harry said.

"About the kiss and the end of term," Ginny said a bit warily.

"Yes, I want you to know that I do care for you. You are a great friend and a wonderful woman," Harry paused, "I hope you feel the same as me when I say that I love you as a sister. Well, me as a brother to you." She looked like she was going to interrupt him but he gestured with his hand to let him finish. "I've grown to love you as I do Hermione. I..." Harry was finally interrupted by her.

"Harry, I've got something I need to say before you continue. I have been in love with Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived and all the stories that I have heard when I was growing up, the whole knight in shining armor thing from muggle stories. When we met at King's Cross, it all became surreal. Then the summer at the Burrow you were real and it is true I developed a major crush on your exaggerated life that I read from all the history books. After the chamber, my crush turned into a friendship and admiration. I knew when you risked your life to come and save me from Riddle, I had gained one of the best friends I will ever have. I know the last few months were great and I don't think that we're meant for that path. I also think it is a little weird that I look a lot like your mum. So I think we do make for better family than an item," Ginny finished with tears in her eyes as well as Harry's. Then they hugged, a very tight embrace as brother and sister would.

They broke their hug and Harry looked better than he had when they entered, "that went better than I had expected. Thanks Ginny for being okay with everything."

"Harry, it would have been a bit different if we had got together sooner. Now you are Ron's brother making you my brother. I can live with us in that relationship," Ginny responded.

"Let us get back so I can tell you my plans," Harry said.

_**Walking back into the Head's office**_

They returned to the headmistresses office and Ginny took her seat again. "Well guys, I think we should go to the cottage for a couple of days to train you three. Minerva, I would like for you to speak with Mrs. Weasley about training with an exceptionally powerful and skilled wizard," Harry said.

"And who would this exceptional wizard be, Harry?" asked Minerva.

"I would be said wizard, Minerva," Harry answered.

"Harry, I will not lie to one of my friends," Minerva said without being rude just stating fact.

"I would never ask you to do that," Harry said as he raised his hand in front of him and said, "Tectum Subscriptio," he said as turned around in a complete circle.

"What did you just cast Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I sealed this room from anyone to feel or read anybody's magical signatures. It is best that no one knows what I am about to show you. I am going to release my blocks on my power to show you what I have worked for in the cottage. Albus, will you be able to feel my power even though you are a portrait?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, I would be able to register your power with my limited Legilimency on this portrait," Albus answered.

"I want you to know with everyone else what I have accomplished," Harry said.

Then Harry closed his eyes and everyone could see the concentration on his face. First they noticed there was a wind building in force from an unseen source. Small objects in the room started to levitate from their resting places. A slight whiteness started to illuminate around Harry. Then everyone was surprised to see lightning arcing to and from Harry's hands. His eyes were starting to glow green. Light green smoke was coming from Harry's eyes. Harry glanced around to all of his friends and smirked as everything became settled again.

Albus sat and watched in his portrait amazed that this young man was the same that went to the cave with him not so many months ago. Harry's power is far above anything he could ever hope to have accomplished for himself. At that moment he knew that Harry had the power to rid the planet of Tom Marvolo Riddle. His only regret at the moment was that he would not be able to witness it personally. Then Harry started to level out his power. Albus noticed that Harry's eyes were still glowing slightly, his power is definitely surpassed that of Riddles from prior encounters. Now all he needs to do is get proficient in his spells. Experience is the only thing Riddle has on him at this moment.

"Let me be the first to say well done Harry, you are by far the strongest wizard I have ever encountered. You have more power at your disposal than I, even more than that of Tom. Alas I have to say, Harry, that Tom has experience on his side," Albus said.

"That's the reason for us going to the cottage to train. I need for you, Minerva, to set it up with Mrs. Weasley for Ginny and Ron to train away from home under a trusted eye that you cannot disclose their name at this time. I will accompany Hermione home to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. After everything has been agreed to I will transport them to the Burrow to gather their belongings," Harry said.

**_AN : If anyone would like to Beta my story. In turn I have no idea what or how you would beta a story. I would gladly like to talk to someone about it._**

**_I have to say Thanks to Seritha for all her help and recommending me to her readers._**

**_Please review and let me know what you like, dislike or would like to see happen._**


	6. Chapter 6:Start of the Journey

**Disclaimer-Don't own it.**

**AN-Thanks to everyone who has read very special thanks to the people who reviewed. LyraMcpherson, FluffySmarts, reallyinnocent2007, and of course Seritha.**

**A special thanks to jennvellcs for being my beta. Well here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6:Start of the Journey**

Harry turned the refreshments back to Minerva's desktop to its original form. He watched Ron and Ginny walk over to Minerva's desk. They started discussing what would be said, so their stories were straight. Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "are you ready to go and talk to your parents, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry, we should get going and get our training on the way," she said.

"We will see you in a couple of hours. We are heading out to Hermione's home. We should be back here to get you in a couple of hours," Harry stated.

"Okay, Harry, I will go and talk to Molly. You will get back and apparate them over to the Burrow. They will get their stuff and you will go to the cottage, for how long Harry?" Minerva asked.

"I believe three years will be sufficient for them," Harry answered.

Harry and Hermione waved goodbye. Harry touched Hermione and they were gone from Hogwarts. They landed at number four Privet drive, in the backyard. "Harry, why are we here? We should be going to my house," Hermione told him.

"I need something from here that I saw when I was around five or six year's old. I was cleaning the basement and came upon a small chest that looks like our trunks from school. I examined the memory in the Pensieve, I own. The little trunk is radiating with magic. I am going in to go get it," Harry said.

"So you think it is from your mum and dad?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it has to be, I would think. I will pop in and grab it," Harry said.

Hermione grabbed his arm as he tried to walk into what was his prison for the last eleven years and six summers, "Harry, I am going in with you."

"Hermione, they are rotten people. They will say things to you that would make Draco seem civilized," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Oh well, they will be dealt with if they step out of line," Hermione said.

They walked up to the back door that entered into the kitchen. Slowly, Harry walked to the door and grabbed the latch. With a small feeling of dread, he opened the door and entered. Like times in the past, during this time of day they were huddled around the telly watching some pointless program. He and Hermione went down stairs to the basement. Harry began by closing his eyes. She could see that he was focusing. Then he opened his eyes and to her astonishment Harry's eyes were glowing again. She could see that there was a small amount of green smoke coming from the corners of his eyes. She was a little frightened seeing his eyes like that and it reminded her of the way Voldemort's eyes glowed red.

"Harry are you okay? Your eyes are glowing again and it is a little unnerving," Hermione said.

"It's okay. I am forcing a lot of my power into my eyes to sense the chest. The glowing is just my level of energy that I am using right now. I know what you are thinking and no, I am not like Tom, his glows all the time from all of the death he has caused out of malice," Harry explained.

"I see and I wasn't comparing you with that monster," Hermione said.

"Well good, found it. What do we have here?" Harry asked. He waved his hand and the chest enlarged. On the front of the chest was a crest with a lion and a sword underneath it with crossing wands over the blade. Harry tried to open the chest but nothing worked on it. "I don't get it Hermione, no spell will work on it."

"Well, maybe it is time released for your seventeenth birthday or something from your vaults will unlock it, a key perhaps," Hermione told him.

"Alright let us get out of here, I feel dirty being here," Harry said.

Walking up the stairs and opening the door, he came face to face with Vernon Dursley, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME, BOY?"

"Relax Vernon, I was just leaving your home," Harry walked up to him since the door was on the other side of his massive body. "Please move, or I will have to move you myself."

Vernon snorted, "just how is a pathetic orphan like you, going to move me."

"Well, I could blast you out of the way," Harry said as he removed his wand.

"You can't use magic outside of that freaky school of yours and your crackpot 'Dumblee-door' can't save you anymore. With him being dead, now can he?" Vernon said.

"Actually Vernon, I can use magic now that they can't trace me anymore," Harry said.

Vernon took a step backwards as he looked at his nephew's eyes that had started to glow. "What are you doing you freak?"

"I am doing, something that I have wanted to do since I could remember," Harry said. Harry raised his hand and Vernon stopped moving. He moved his hand upwards and his uncle did the same, floating in the air.

Petunia ran into the kitchen, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ABOMINATION? We will not take you in when you are kicked out of that school, and you will live on the streets. "You will get this trash out of here." As she was talking, she went to grab at Hermione. Before Hermione could realize what was happening, Harry had moved his other free hand, his right since his left was holding Vernon in the air, in a fast sweeping motion toward Petunia. She was thrown against the wall. She slid down the wall unconscious."

"Harry calm . . . " Hermione stopped looking at the sad look on Harry's face. She knew at that moment that Harry James Potter was in complete control of himself and his emotions. At that moment Dudley came running into the room, if you could call it that, "Mum, dad? What did you do you bastard?" He balled his fist and posed to strike Harry.

"You, will do nothing piggy," Harry stated staring at his round cousin. "I should hurt you a lot but just sleep," Harry waved his hand at Dudley. Harry held his hand out and his wand flew to the waiting hand. He waved his wand at his aunt, then his cousin. After checking them out with a spell he had learned in the cottage to see if anything was wrong with them, satisfied he cast a timed ennervarte on them. He then turned his attention to his uncle.

Harry started to remember all the times he was beaten, bullied and used as a slave, "I should kill all of you," he yelled to the Dursley's. "Lucky for you all, I am not like the monster that is after me. All you had to do was shown an ounce of love, no, not even love, just a little human decency. I would have shared all of it with you. No, you had to beat me, abuse me and scar me emotionally. Now, I have to do something that is going to be the best present that you will ever know that I gave you," Harry yelled at the unconscious forms of his aunt and cousin. Looking directly into the eyes of his uncle. "OBLIVIATE!" Harry yelled.

_**Outside in the back yard of Number 4 Privet Drive**_

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I removed myself from their memories. They will not remember me at all and anyone that comes to this house will not know anything about me ever living here. I don't have to worry about the neighbors because they want even miss me," Harry answered.

"That would take care of your aunt from third year. I only saw you cast the obliteration charm. You have gotten very fast at your casting too. You can teach us that as well, right," Hermione asked.

"Yes, no more Marge. I cast the ward as we were walking out, as it popped into my head as we were leaving. Ron, Ginny and you will be able to do it if you train hard enough and get proficient in wandless magic as well feeling and understanding of your magic flow. I will cover that in training," Harry told her. "Alright, now to get out of here. I need you to visualize your house and your yard in detail. I will enter your mind and see what you see. Then we will apparate there. Okay, I can see it, are you ready?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

They were gone in a blink of an eye, not a sound was made.

_**At the Burrow**_

Molly was in the kitchen, her usual location, peeling and chopping various vegetables. She heard the popping sound that could only be the sound of someone apparating to her home. After a few moments there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Molly asked.

"Minerva, may I come in?"

"Yes, Minerva, please do come in, my hands are indisposed at the moment."

Minerva entered in the modest but thriving house that is the Burrow, "Molly, you should not just let someone enter without checking who they claim to be."

"Minerva, don't be like that. Bill, had put a very complex ward on the house. If someone would try to enter this house with any thoughts of harming the occupants of this house, they would be ejected from the property. Also if they announce someone they are not as well, like the imperious curse or polyjuice too."

"That is brilliant bit of security. My Gryffindor's are surprising me at their accomplishments." Minerva said.

"Well, Bill thought with Albus' passing, even supposed friends could have bad intentions. So he erected these wards here and the boys' shop as well,' Molly said.

"Genius," Minerva hesitated, "Molly, it has come to my attention as well as others that Ronald and Ginny will always be at Harry's side no matter what we do. So, I would like to suggest training for them along with Harry and Hermione too. If you agree with this they will be training in a secure location with a very gifted and powerful wizard."

"I don't know, who is this wizard?" Molly asked.

"I was asked by this person not to divulge his identity yet," Minerva answered.

"I need to talk to my children about this, I guess it will be their decision to make," Molly said.

"Well, I will make my leave. I need to go back to Hogwarts," Minerva said.

"Bye Minerva."

"Bye Molly," and with that Minerva left out the door to the apparation point and was gone.

Molly got to thinking,_ "were are those three anyways. They said something about going to the swimming hole today. I will give them a few more hours and then retrieve them. I hope Harry is okay, I just pray to Merlin that he is safe."_

**So there it is, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, leave a review please. Next chapter might have a little fight in it. Then to the cottage for some training. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7:Encounters

**Disclaimer: Do not own other wise it would be longer than seven years. Sorry for the long, long wait for an update: reasons are Grandmother was in hospital, my mother had knee replacement surgery and I have been trying to get another job. I will try to get another out ASAP, I am about half way through the next chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Encounter

Harry and Hermione appeared at her home. It was nothing like Privet Drive. Which was the first thing that Harry noticed. None of the houses resembled the others. Every house was as different as a snowflake in a snowstorm. All the houses were different in shape, size and color. None of the houses were scrunched together. As they were taking the walk to the front door, Harry stopped in his tracks.

Hermione could feel the power starting to rise in her friend, "what's wrong?"

"It is quiet, way to quiet," Harry answered. He walked to the front door. Grabbing the doorknob. Slowly turning the knob. Opening the door he could see some spell damage on the doorframe. Taking his first step into the house he could smell the discharge of sulfur coming from a wand casting dark spells. As he walked into the foyer, he noticed that some pictures once hung on the wall where the fading had occurred around the empty spots of where they once hung. As he entered the next room which was a dining room and the dining table was flipped over and had spell damage across it.

"Potter," came the voice from another room. "I was hoping for the mud-blood to come in, so I could have some fun with her before she died." The intruder said nonchalantly.

Harry knew whom the voice belonged to and his anger raised to the breaking point. He was thinking that he should take this Death Eater in alive but he really wanted to make him suffer. "So you wanted to have your way with smartest and most brilliant person the magical world has ever known."

"NO MUD-BLOOD IS BETTER THAN THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE" Snape bellowed.

"_Good he is angry and will be irrational in battle," _Harry thought. He walked into the drawing room to find Snape standing in the doorway to the kitchen. As he looked around, he noticed that the couch and chairs were turned over and against the wall. Snape was standing a step out of the doorway. Harry chanced a look around to get an assessment of his surroundings, _"neither of the Granger's are in close proximity."_

Both men were at the ready for the coming duel. Neither seemed to want to take the first move. After a couple of seconds or so Snape broke the silence, "you should remember this spell, SECTUSEMPRA," he yelled.

Harry conjured a marble slab to take the attack.

"Well sometimes you even amaze me you dunderhead," Snape said.

"There are a lot of things that will surprise you coward," Harry said. As he said that he could feel the hatred flowing and building inside him. He kept seeing Albus dropping to the ground. Harry didn't say anything he just raise his hand towards Snape.

Snape, looking at Harry with his mouth clenched tight, sneered at him. He watched as Harry raised his hand in a flash to see a red beam that could only be the Cruciatus Curse. When it him it was the most pain he had ever felt. This curse is only supposed to be performed by wand and vocal only. Then the curse had stop. Snape looked over and saw that Harry was on the ground.

Harry had intended to hurt Snape. He wanted Snape to feel the pain that was coursing through his veins. He wanted him to feel every time he was beat by Vernon. He wanted him to feel the loss of his parents. When all of sudden he was doubled over in pain. Looking over his shoulder expecting to see a Death Eater but no it was… His world became black.

**_Hermione's PoV_**

Hermione rushed in to her home after hearing the screams that she knew wasn't Harry or her parents. As she entered into her home she could smell nothing but sulfur and she remembered from her reading that when someone was using an Unforgivable or any other powerful dark magic that you could smell a faint odor of sulfur. This was so strong that her eyes watered immediately. Running into the drawing room she saw Harry, his hand was stretched out in front of him with a deep red beam emitting from his hand. She thought, _"NO, He can't be casting that spell, nor without a wand or saying the spell. I've got to stop him or he will do something permanent to...of Merlin, SNAPE!" _"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled. Harry was hit in the head and he turned to see who had hit him with a spell. She could see the surprise on his face to see who hit him with the spell.

Snape was relieved for the torture curse to have finally stopped. _"I have never felt that kind of pain. That was worse than even the Dark Lord. I would of course, never tell him that,"_ Snape thought.

"MUD-BLOOD, little miss know it all," he said with disdain. "I am going to introduce you to pain." "CRUCIO," Snape yelled.

She dived out of the way, behind the couch she got ready to attack. "Bombarda," Hermione yelled with a smile on her face.

Snape saw her fire the spell, he thought to his head. He started to laugh, "You missed mud-blood."

"Did I," Hermione said looking confident. As she finished the statement they heard the crunch of wood. What Snape, didn't know was that just above him on the second floor was the lavatories. The bathtub started to fall through the ceiling.

Snape, seeing this happening, brought his wand up and yelled, "IMPEDIA." The tub slowed down a little but he still had to jump back into the kitchen to keep from getting smashed by the porcelain tub.

Hermione watched the tub miss its mark. The tub fell into the doorway of the kitchen, blocking to and from there. She watched, Snape, get up from the kitchen's white and black checkerboard pattern tile slowly. He took a glance towards her and started for the back door. Once he left her sight she heard the sound of apparation. She got up and walked to Harry, placed a hand on his chest and grabbed the pendent on her chain around her neck and said, "twelve Grimauld." They were port keyed out of there to The Very Ancient and Noble House of Black.

**_Number 12 Grimauld Place_**

Remus Lupin, friend to James and Lily Potter and to Sirius Black. He was the last surviving member of the Marauders. Was sitting at the kitchen table sipping some tea racking his mind for any possible location of where Harry could be. It had been a few days since the school had let everyone out for the events that happened at the end of year. At the end of Dumbledore's funeral they dismissed Hogwarts early this year. He was hoping to see Harry before he left for the Dursley's. He was going to tell him that Albus had told him that Harry only needed to stay with the Dursley's until the middle of July. Then he could leave for good but with him leaving so abruptly and with no warning, he did not know what would come from these events.

As Remus was fixing a sandwich to hold him over until the meeting the Order was having tonight. He heard a ruff landing of a port key. He ran to the drawing room and the sight that waited for him was quite amusing. Hermione intertwined with Harry, it was a human pretzel.

"Hermione, where have you been? We've sent several owls and Order members to find you; your parents used an emergency port key to Hogwarts a little while ago. Your home was attacked by Death Eaters," Remus said.

"We were going home to get some of my things for training at… a location that Harry knows, so you would need to ask him," Hermione told him.

"What happen to Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well when we got home, Harry felt something was wrong. He told me to wait outside why he checked it out. A few minutes passed and I heard a scream… well it was a scream of terrible pain and anguish. So I ran into the house to see…H-Harry, w-w-with his hand stretched out," she sighed with a sob, "Cr-Crucia, he was using the C-C-Cruciatus Curse on Snape. I had to st-stun Harry," Hermione finished with tears sliding down her face.

"Well let's get him up so he can answer a few questions, Ennervate," Remus said. Nothing happened. So Remus cast the reviving charm again, still nothing and he looked at Hermione, "maybe we should do it together, " ENNERVATE!" they said together.

Harry started to move a little. First he moved his fingers and then the rest of his extremities. Finally after a few seconds Harry opened his eyes in a flash of movement grabbed his wand and with his left hand he cast the Petrificus Totalus wandless and wordless, in his right hand he held his wand ready to cast more painful hexes that he had read about. _"Oh no, how did I get here and… oh right Hermione came in and… what happened to Snape," _he waved his hand and they were animate again, "sorry Moony, Mione, but the last thing I remember was Snape, then Mione… why did you stun me we could have taken his ass in."

"Harry, you were torturing Snape, with the Cruciatus. You could be in jail right now," Hermione said.

"Mione, this is war we are going to have to win or there will be a lot worse things happening to everyone. I am going to do what has to be done, by the way that was the strongest stunner I have ever experienced," Harry said.

"Where is my parents, professor?" Hermione asked.

"They were attacked, as you know, they activated their emergency Port Keys that sends them to Hogwarts heads office. They were found after a couple of minutes of arriving and then we sent Tonks and Shacklebolt to investigate being they are Aurors as well, so no questions will be asked," Remus said.

"When will I see them, sir?" Hermione asked but cut off.

"Hermione, I have told you before, please call me Remus or Moony. You are one of the closest friend of Harry's and you have the right too," he said to finalize it. "They should be here soon."

"After they get here we will visit for a bit and we need to go," Harry said then looked at Remus' expression and answered his unasked question, "we have some training that we are going to be doing at an undisclosed location, Professor McGonagall has talked to Mrs. Weasley already for Ron and Ginny to participate. We will be gone for a little under a week."

"Well, what are you hoping to acquire in a few days?" Moony asked.

"Time, time is a peculiar thing," Harry said.

In the few minutes of silence they had they were interrupted by the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Minerva McGonagall.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione squealed. "I was so worried when I saw the house."

They looked at her in awe, "why on God's green earth did you go there, we had left when those _'wirdy'_ things went off that Mr. Dumbledore put up at the end of last term," her dad told them.

"Well, I was coming to ask permission and to collect some things for training that Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were planning to do for the next couple of days. When we got there, Harry told me to stay outside and he would check it out." Hermione went on to tell the rest of the events that transpired at her home.

Harry noticed that she didn't bother to correct them on the _'wards' _mispronunciation.

After the explanation of the nights events. Harry motioned for Hermione that they needed to leave. They said their goodbyes and with a soft whoosh, Hermione and Harry left Number Twelve Grimauld Place.

"How did Harry just do that, it should not be possible," Remus asked?

McGonagall spoke to answer, "Harry has awaken some of his dormant powers. He, as far as I can see is by far the most powerful wizard I have ever seen."

The Grangers missed the gaping mouth but McGonagall nodded her head in the affirmative to the unasked question, "he has surpassed Albus and Tom."

_**At Minerva McGonagall's Office**_

Ron and Ginny were getting restless after Professor McGonagall told them to stay and wait for Harry and Hermione to arrive and then go to the Burrow. She had rushed out of her office so fast they were not able to ask any questions. Then after an hour of waiting they finally had a visitor.

"Hey, what is going on, mate?" Ron asked. Then Ron looked to Hermione and saw Ginny rush over to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "Hermione, are you okay? We've been here for the last couple of hours McGonagall took off told us not to move, what has happened are you okay?" Ron said worriedly.

"Ron, there was an attack but everyone is alright except for Snape," he saw Ron's anticipated look, "He is alive just in a lot of pain, mostly because of Hermione." Harry was about to continue when he saw the look on Albus' face.

"Harry, what happened to him and why is Hermione so distraught?" Albus asked.

"Well, we were going to retrieve some of her things from her home for training and I felt the area saturated with a magic aura that was familiar to me, I thought it might be Wormtail but it was not until I entered the foyer that I felt that same feeling in potions for five years. I told Hermione to stay behind so I could check it out," Harry said. Then Harry finished telling them what happened with Hermione feeling in after he was stunned by her and her reasoning why.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story please review.**


	8. Chapter 8:Arrivals

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.

AN: Sorry about the over due post; things have been crazy over the holiday.

* * *

Chapter 8: Arrival

The group left Hogwarts to go to the Burrow. With Harry taking them there. Arriving there and taking in the familiar site of the back yard. Stepping to the door, Harry could see the worried look on Ron and Hermione's face. What they didn't know was that Molly was on the other side of the door waiting for them to show up.

_**Earlier at the Burrow: Molly Flashback**_

Molly awoke and started her normal routine, starting the wash and starting breakfast for the rest of the occupants of her home, the Burrow. It is true that her life turned out a little different than what she had planned. Molly had been a Healing Apprentice at Hogwarts under Poppy Pompfrey and was an accomplished healer. When her seventh year came around she had met a young gentleman that was very charming and had been chasing her for the last couple of years. The first Hogsmead weekend came up in her seventh year and he asked her to go just like all the other Hogsmead weekends, she told him that she had a lot of work to do for Poppy and that some other time would be more of a possibility.

A couple of weeks went by with no incident. There was apost in the common rooms announcing a Hogsmead weekend coming up. Sure enough Arthur approached Molly, "So, Molly, it is a Hogsmead weekend. So, I am going to ask you again but I will let you know that if you say no again that I want bother you again about it. I will leave you so you ponder about the great time that you could have with me. See you in a little while to pick you up, hopefully?"

With that he turned and left her suddenly. While she stood there open mouth, making a perfect imitation of a goldfish. She had thought about it and decided to take a chance. He came back to see what her decision was and was pleasantly surprised to see that she had dressed for the excursion. They made there way to the town and went to all the shops and finally made there way to Three Broomsticks to have some drinks and a bite to eat. The day was wonderful. On there way back to the school they had stopped at the entrance to Hogwarts, he looked at Molly and they both could feel a force pulling them to each other not known to the other. They came together and kissed, the feeling in them had increased ten fold in both of them.

Months passed and there relationship had grown. They were not seen apart for more than a few minutes. Upon graduating she was to go to St. Mungo's for healer training which would take all of her free time. The course would be for three years and she would be there the majority of the time. So a few weeks before the end of school she was in turmoil over the dilemma she was in. She loved Arthur and she loved helping people she was torn between the two. If she went to the healer program she would only see him a couple times a year and she felt that her heart could not bear it. On the other hand if she stayed with Arthur she would have left something that she had dreamed about since she first came to Hogwarts.

Little did she know her path was already chosen. The last few mornings she had woke up to running to the seventh year dormitories. After the third day of this routine she decided to check something she had been dreading to find out. So she took her wand and said the incantation. Even though she knew in her heart that the color was going to be green she was hoping that it would be red. Green smoke came out of her wand, positive. A smile started to spread across her face. She was happy, not at all what she thought she would be about this situation. She was going to be some ones mum.

She told Arthur later that day. It came out quite easily and his reaction was exactly like hers. He had grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. The rest as they say is history.

_**End Flash Back**_

She had noticed the note on the table and unfolded the parchment.

_Mum,_

_We went to the swimming hole. We will be back a little after lunch._

_Ron_

'Well, they will be back in a few hours and I will teach him to lie to me, 'swimming indeed,' she thought as she passed the grandfather clock. She looked at the clock; Molly's face had started to become flushed with anger. The clock showed 'School'. 'I wonder what excuse he will come up with.'

The door open and in walked Harry. "Harry!" Molly exclaimed. "Where have you been?" Molly asked

"Well, at school I wasn't feeling very good as you can expect and in my funk I had wished to leave the school and 'bam' it happened," Harry answered.

"I am so glad you have turned up, I must let everyone know that you are okay," Molly said.

During that brief explanation, Ron and Hermione were walking around his mum to go up stairs.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Molly asked rather loudly, while shoving the note into Ron's hand. "Do you not know there is a clock sitting right here that I check often, it has only sit here since your father and I have been married?"

Ron had the decency to blush deeply before trying to explain. "Mum, when Harry got here we had told him about McGonagall wanting to talk to him when we saw him. I didn't think we…" Ron was cut off.

"Exactly, Ron you didn't think at all. Honestly, I expected better from you and Hermione. You are supposedly adults now, so start acting like it Ron," Molly yelled at him.

"Well what about Ginny, she went too. She did the exact same thing we did…" Ron was interrupted again from his loud almost yelling voice.

"Do Not Raise Your Voice To Me Young Man. Your sister left me a note saying that you were going to school with Harry," Molly said with a little bit of force.

"Then how come you are yelling at me?" Ron asked.

Hermione who had been quite through all of this just shook her head. 'Ron can be really thick sometimes,' she thought to her self as Harry and Ginny was in the same frame of mind.

"Because, She Did Not LIE to me. Her note said, _Hermione, Ron and I went to Hogwarts with Harry, he came her a few moments ago and Professor McGonagall wants to speak with him about how he left and he asked us to go. _So Ron, do you think that would upset me you lying to me and all."

"You left a note and didn't tell me," Ron asked looking at Ginny.

"Who would have thought in a million years that you would even consider to write a note," Ginny answered.

"Well, Mum," Harry started.

Molly looked at Harry; he had never called her that. She had always felt like he was apart of the family, her eighth offspring. It filled her heart to here him call her, mum.

"I have come across an excellent offer to be trained and I would like Ron and Ginny to come along for this opportunity," Harry said. "Hermione's parents have agreed to let her train as well." Leaving out the attack at her house.

"I don't see why Ron shouldn't go, even though he still needs to grow up some," Molly said.

"I would like Ginny to come as well for the training as it would be beneficial to her as well," Harry told her.

"Oh, yes, yes of course Ginny could go," Molly she had said without much emotion.

Harry noticed with is aura sight that when she mentioned Ginny her aura flared showing him that she was worried about her and a little sad. "Mum, she will be alright she will be in a place that no one will be able to get her. Light or dark for that matter. We will be training with a very powerful wizard," Harry said to help ease her troubles.

"Oh, Harry I know Minerva was here earlier to talk to me about it, says he is even stronger than Albus. That he has been training you as well, over some time but you haven't been able to talk about it. I am not worried about the training," Molly told him with a flash of pain going through her as well as the others when she said Albus.

"Well, I would say if not stronger than definitely as strong as him," Hermione finally broke her silence. Harry's face reddens with embarrassment. No one noticed except Hermione.

"Well, I suppose that you two need to pack some things to go with you. How long will you be gone for training?" Molly asked.

"We will be gone only a week," Harry answered.

"Only a week, what possibly could you learn in a week?" Molly asked.

"Well, we will be in use of a spell that was created to help prepare for a battle and I have talked it over with Albus Dumbledore, he has agreed that it is the best course of action," Harry said.

"Okay, I think you should all get ready to go. Harry, do take care of them want you," Molly asked him?

"I believe they will be taking care of me more than I to them," Harry said with a smirk.

After everyone was back from gathering his or her things and rejoined Harry in the kitchen he asked, "Are we ready to go?" With everyone's nod he asked for them to touch there stuff to be taken and he gave them a look that told them they were off.

When the feeling was lifted from Hermione, Ginny and Ron they were in front of a drab looking shack. "This is it Harry. It seems a little less than what I pictured," Ron told him.

"The magic is inside this drab cottage," Harry answered his remark.

* * *

AN 2: Next chapter will be a whole lot better. This one was slow. Next will be a lot more revealing. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
